


A Wolf in the TARDIS

by blackhorseandthecherrytree



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhorseandthecherrytree/pseuds/blackhorseandthecherrytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen differently with the time vortex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf in the TARDIS

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

Her mind is irradiated by the transcendence of the universe. There is no place she cannot go, no time she cannot span - she is stars, galaxies, microbes - atoms spinning and dancing with the joy of life, a great game of bumper cars crashing in time. She could easily lose herself. She has lost herself, time and time again, and that’s the joy of it.

and - there - is a human girl, incandescent, holding the music of infinity in her body, that which cannot be contained by flesh, and is about to burst. She sends a million raindrops hurtling with the sadness, the frailty of dust. Humanity cannot house multiple dimensions.

(in the back of her mind, she knows she is mortal, is the girl, but she is no girl and will never be trapped in mortality again. But to dissolve into dust is to dissolve into infinity and from that wide realm none return.)

It is like moving mountains to say a single word, and a single word is a million spoken again and again and again. But she has never been anything but strong-willed. Mum used to say she would never eat her peas, she remembers, and there’s something missing there, the person she was before she was stretched. There’s a - there’s a plush toy she used to sleep with every night. She used to feed her her peas, and let them spill on the floor -

She names herself -  _bad wolf_  - and the naming is her own design. Because she is hungry. She wants more, and is more. She contains universes. She wants to feel the multiverse like a comforting blanket at her back, weave herself into the fabric of reality, dance the galaxies’ song and hum the beat of time.

Bad Wolf. but who ever said it was a crime to be hungry?

She replaces the Doctor’s hands with her own, grasps his funny ears and his silly, wonderful face, and smiles.

“Let me.”

The Doctor - her Doctor, her marvelous mad Doctor - is all fuss and fluttered and stubborn arse. He cannot make her do anything she does not want to do, not now. But she has to explain.

“I promised.” He doesn’t understand. “I promised I would never leave you. Don’t you see? This is the only way.” She feels the warmth of his face, sees him get it. “Mum will understand. Anyways, this is my choice. I want to do this.”

She climbs into the heart of the TARDIS, and becomes whole.

-

“Right, so where’s Rose?” says Mickey, and the Doctor knows he is in for a world of trouble.  _Thank you, Rose_ , he thinks faintly. He can almost hear her laughing at him.


End file.
